survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maybe I'm The Golden Boy
Maybe I'm The Golden Boy is the third episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR Chadd created a new alliance on L’Overture and thought he was running the game. While on Dessalines, Maddie cemented herself in the top of the tribe. While Will cemented his spot on the bottom of Gonave. After Dessalines lost the challenge, Mark seemed like the likely target. But when Mark caught wind, he joined up with Jeremy to target Maddie herself. Leaving Preston in the middle to decide their fate. He sided with Maddie and Codie, making Mark the second person eliminated from the game. 18 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 6 Coming back to camp, Jeremy is worried now that he voted the wrong away. After a tribal council where she got two votes, Maddie is preparing for a tribe swap next. Day 7 At L’Overture, they are still celebrating their immunity win from the day before as Dani led them to a great victory. This helps solidify her place in the tribe, especially with Andrew. As many had been predicting, the castaways arrive to a challenge on Day 7 to the ringing sound of DROP YOUR BUFFS. On the new Dessalines tribe is Jeremy, Dani, Preston, Samuel, Andrew and Nifty. On the new Gonave tribe is Hale, Codie, Zaden, Will, Golden and Adam On the new L’Overture tribe is Toppy, Jack, Jamal, Maddie, Toon and Chadd. At Gonave, an immediate majority is realized as four of its members are from the original Gonave tribe. This puts Codie and Hale in a very difficult decision right from the get go. Quickly at Nu L’Overture, Chadd and Jamal form a connection and begin working with eachother. Maddie, on the other hand, feels very alone on this new tribe. Finally at Dessalines the second they get back to the beach, Jeremy immediately begins a smear campaign against the person who betrayed him at the last tribal, Preston. Immediately he approaches everyone on the tribe with the information on Preston’s untrustworthiness. Day 8 At Gonave, Hale continues to try and wiggle himself into a majority on the tribe. Meanwhile at L’Overture, Jack is worried in his position because of a majority of Cayemites. Luckily for him, Chadd has worked on bringing Jamal over to their side to work with them. This puts Jamal in the position where he is aligned with everybody on the tribe and has all of the options. At Dessalines, Samuel is starting to worry about being the only one from his original tribe. However he and Nifty quickly start to grow a bond and form a duo. Day 9 The three tribes all come together for their first immunity challenge in new tribes, Math Reflex. Come on in guys! The Dessalines tribe loses as Preston ruins the challenge for them. Jeremy feels vindicated and continues his onslaught against Preston as the person to vote. With Jeremy leading the vote against him, Dani and Andrew agree that Preston should be the one to go. Nifty agrees Preston is the easy boot and Dessalines is off to tribal council. Tribal Council Votes